


Author's Request

by Laurel_Wolford



Series: Wake Me Up Inside [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Author needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_Wolford/pseuds/Laurel_Wolford
Series: Wake Me Up Inside [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/559471
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Author's Request

I'm sorry to let you know that this is NOT an update. However, it has to do with future updates. I have lost motivation for this series, but I don't want to leave it unfinished. If there is someone (or multiple someones) that would be will to either work with me to get motivated to write this or who would like to write another part to it (and I'll beta it), I would be forever in your debt. 

You can email me directly at laurel.wolford at gmail dot com, or if that is not possible then you can reply via the comments below.

Thank you to all of you who have read this series, and especially those who have taken the time to comment. It is for you all that I want to finish this series.

~Laurel


End file.
